User talk:Damonfan22
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User blog:Damonfan22 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 16:49, April 15, 2010 ewwo! i agree with you, Jacob is INSANLY HOT!!! ♥Luna♥ i'd look at the video but youtube says i need a new flash to watch stuff... ♥Luna♥ well that depends on what you mean by wolves and vamps... do you mean like teams or like in real life? ♥Luna♥ well actually someone said team jacob was the most popular one there was... though there are a whole buttload of vultori fans and Carlisle fans here! and yeah, werewolves would be nice to have in real life, espicially since i'm writing a book that's partly about them... ♥Luna♥ cool!!! wanna know a secret? ♥Luna♥ do you know the difference between "Vampyre" and "Vampire"? ♥Luna♥ well, Vampires are now the hollywood stereotype and Vampyre is now for the subculture. one i'm part of. but there are two differnt types of Vampyres. one is a religion, it takes it to far and these vamps call themselves gods, which isn't true, so they do blood sacrifices and are probabley going to hell. (but that's my GOC opinion.) but the ones who don't take it that far are usually just like me and you but just need blood/energy. freaked out yet? ♥Luna♥ haha! i really creeped you out, didn't i? don't worry! i can't hurt you even if i wanted to. ♥Luna♥ i am too. P how are you today? ♥Luna♥ you're whating? ♥Luna♥ HAHA! i saw, thanks but i doubt i am... P i know some guys on here, i could hook you up. ♥Luna♥ all'ight! i'll look around and see who's a wolfboi!!! aside from that, anything else you want about him? ♥Luna♥ i i have to go, sorry, byes ♥Luna♥ Awards Hello and welcome to the wiki! I've given you an award for your 25 edits. I figured you would want the wolfpack awards because your a team Jacob member but if you would rather the vampire awards feel free to ask on the awards page. When you earn points please leave a message on the awards page and dont forget to leave your signature with four ~ this will allow us to find you and give you your award. Keep up the good work!!! (talk) 18:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! ewwo again! haha! how are you today? ♥Luna♥ that sounds cool! i'll check it out! and your question has been answered! hope it helped! ♥Luna♥ Sig Hello again, I was wondering, Are you useing the ~s, because they're not leaving a link behind. If youd like I could create a link that sais 'Team Jacob all the time' or whatever you'd like and it will lead to your userpage. (talk) 17:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!! aside from that... how are you today? ♥Luna♥ today's pretty slow, huh? anyways, how are you today? ♥Luna♥ i answered! i hope that helped... uh, not yet, people usually don't look at the older blogs but i guess i could post them in another place and look around some more. so what's so complocated? ♥Luna♥ complicated he likes this other girl that doesn't like him back, and he won't move on. that sounds horrible... ♥Luna♥ I know! and the worst part is I like him, and he won't move on to someone that won't hurt him. It's killing me, too. aww...maybe it's to soon for him, maybe he thinks he'll never find someone like her again...do you really love him or just like-like him? maybe it would be best to wait a little longer...boiz bruise too you know, i have a friend who lost someone and he thinks no one takes him seriously because he's a model. ♥Luna♥ if this were twilight, i would be edward (ewww... cant believe i just said that.) I know i can't live without him, and i love him, because he is just like me. LOL, no, you're renemsee, you're better than everyone! maybe you should just tell him how you feel then. ♥Luna♥ renesmee got the sexay wolf boy, and I get the mortal i love. well, ive told him how I feel, and he is okay with it, but he just WILL NOT MOVE ON! I hate this so much! damonfan22 17:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) oh...well, don't try to push it out of him, she may of became to close to him that he thought he was really in love. other than that, he might get over it in a month or two, you just ahve to be pacaint. ♥Luna♥ I'm good at waiting, so I guess that is a given, but she really shouldn't be playing with his heart like this. I'm so mad! damonfan22 17:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah, some girls grow up to be stupid b!tches like that... thankfully there are people like you and me to pick up the peices and make the boiz better! ♥Luna♥ amen to that girl! ha ha ha... damonfan22 17:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) yup! yuppy yup-yup! anyways, what do you wanna talk about now? ♥Luna♥ idk. have u found any hot team jacob boys?? not yet, but i'm gonna ask around some more later. there are a lot of users and only so many active...it might take a while... ♥Luna♥ k thanx. keep me posted please. hey have you checked out www.angelsdemonsandhighschool.wikia.com? i did, i just wasn't sure if i should of edited anything, i don't know what to do, maybe you could asing me a job? ♥Luna♥ um, if you know how to spell check pages, you could spell check all of my articles? that would help, since i don't know how to spell check. You could also become an admin for it, if you want. Thank you! i don't know how extacly but i could check. anything else? ♥Luna♥ nothing i could think of right now. u can read it if u want to. g2g bye! okay then! byes! ♥Luna♥ hola luna! hey! sorry, been busy packing! life is okay, how are you? ♥Luna♥ im just great!! im livin life! hello.. Hi wanna be my pal? Crescent moon 02:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey pal Yeah i'm okay. i'm also a chocolate adict ! Hey who do you like better the Old Victoria or the New Victoria ? Coz i'm pro Old Victoria Anyways see ya hope to chat to you soon! :) Crescent moon 06:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hey crescent moon! i really don't think theres a diff between the old and new victoria. unless ur talkin about casting. damonfan22 17:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) My first fanfic Hi Damonfan22! I'm working on my first fan fic! I think i'll put some Edward and Rosalie's werewolf insults and some of Jacpb's vampire insults there :) Crescent moon 04:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It's done! My first fan fic's done ! Sorry if it's long GO comment anytime you want ok Crescent moon 02:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi The Fanfic is called Volturi watching New Moon! It's my 2nd fanfic check out my first Twilight characters watching twlight ! Leave comments ok Crescent moon 23:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) hi there, friends?? hi there damonfan22 im ErinL98 but you can call me erin, I'm incredibly into twilight and the vampire diaries and hope we can be friends!! please write back soon ☆ Erin ☆ 21:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) hey also i was wandering have you ever read any Jacqueline Wilson books?? as i have made a wiki all about them and was wandering if you wanted to join?? ☆ Erin ☆ 21:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyy erin! whats up? id love to be friends, but im afraid i havent read any of those books. I'll check em out, and while ur at it, u should check out www.angelsdemonsandhighschool.wikia.com. It's a wiki based on my novel im writing. write back soon, k? damonfan22 14:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! LOL! so sorry! i totally forgot, then i lost my link to your page and i've been so busy! it's insane! how are you? msg me! ♥Luna♥ hey, sowwies, haven't been on much :( but i'm always on the IRC if you wanna try to catch me there, also i have email now if you'd like it, just ask! ^^ se ya soon i hope Luna Re: Rude Comment I removed the comment and have warned the user. Let me know if it happens again. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC)